Noces Orageuses
by migguy-24
Summary: -Quel est ton nom ? -Takahashi Takahiro. -Tu le déteste tans que ça ? -Mon frère... Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ce qu'il à fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis. -Que décide tu ? -Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : -Quel est ton nom ? -Takahashi Takahiro. -Tu le déteste tans que ça ? -Mon frère... Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ce qu'il à fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis. -Que décide tu ? -Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !

 _Pensée_

 _"Souvenir/Retour en arrière"_

* * *

 **Noces** **Orageuses**

* * *

 _1 : Rumeurs_

* * *

Dans la lueur de la nuit sur la ville de Tokyo, un jeune homme regardait furtivement son écran d'ordinateur. Il rongeait ses ongles en entendant le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur. Combien de temps était-il assis là, l'air hagard devant la seule source de lumière de son bureau ? Nul ne le sait.

Il rergarda en bas de l'écran de l'ordinateur et bientôt les chiffres et la date se changèrent.

|00:00|

Le jeune homme cliqua sur la flèche qui faisait un tour de cercle et en quelques secondes, une flamme apparaissait laissant place à un écran noir avec une barre blanche et des lettres dans un kanji japonnais. L'homme lut à l'écran : あなたの怨み、晴らします。

"Jigoku... Tsushin..." _Le courrier des enfers. Alors la rumeur disait vrai, il existe bien un site pour se venger._

 _~~Flash-Back_

 _L'homme regardait ce cercueil blanc qui descendait lentement vers la terre. En quelques minutes, le corps de l'autre personne était enfin enterré. Sur la pierre tombale blanche quelques lettres étaient gravées_

 ** _Takahashi Misaki_**

 ** _18/08/1995 - 22/12/2015_**

 ** _Frère, Oncle, Fils bien aimé_**

 _L'homme regardait parmis la foule de gens pour voir une forme famillière mais n'y trouva rien. L'homme qui à osé tuer la personne, le coupable de sa souffrance, le meurtrier en libérté n'avait même pas daigné de venir à la cérémonie._

 _Ni de toute la journée, ni à la réception que Manami avait organisé pour l'occasion. Dans ce lieux, il y avait beaucoup d'adulte et très peu d'enfant. Mahiro, qui n'avait que 5 ans avait pu jouer avec une drôle de petite fille assise sur un mini-vélo et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se décollée de son siège. L'homme inspecta les 'parents' de cette petite fille et n'a pas su reconnaître des traits familiers chez eux._

 _L'homme avait continuer à parler au invité, ne pretant pas trop attention au intrus, mais son fils et la petite fille avait eu une conversation des plus bizarres. L'homme avait pensé sur le coup que l'imagintation des enfants etait incroyable mais après avoir réfléchis pendant une semaine il s'etait dit qu'il devait quand même vérifié pour voir, au risque de sembler ridicule._

 _Il appela dans la soirée le téléphone fix et portable de l'autre homme, lui laissant une dernière chance de s'expliquer. Mais encore une fois, il tomba sur le répondeur... et ce depuis qu'il avait tuer la seule personne au monde qui comptait à ses yeux, à part sa femme et son fils._

 _Fin de Flash-Back~~_

L'homme claqua son poing sur le bureau "Impardonnable !"

Il tapa un nom dans la barre blanche et passa le curseur de la souris sur le bouton 送信 qui disait 'Envoyer'. _Est ce que je veux vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce vraiment le seul moyen de venger mon petit frère ?_ Son cœur battait dans la poitrine. Il avait esayer tellement de choses pour faire jeter l'autre homme en prison, en vain. L'assassin de son frère était toujours en libéré, claquant des centaines et des milliers d'argent facillement gagner avec son roman dans des putes et autres conneries.

 _Je ne peux pas te pardonner de ce que tu lui as fait, jamais !_ L'homme ferma les yeux et cliqua finalement sur le petit bouton.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Les 3 différents exemple :

私はあなたに報復する

私はあなたの復讐を果たします

あなたの怨み、晴らします


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : -Quel est ton nom ? -Takahashi Takahiro. -Tu le déteste tans que ça ? -Mon frère... Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ce qu'il à fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis. -Que décide tu ? -Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !

 _Pensée_

 _"Souvenir/Retour en arrière"_

* * *

 **Noces** **Orageuses**

* * *

 _2 : Pacte_

* * *

Une voix de jeune fille sursauté l'homme "Tu m'a appelée ?" L'homme sursauta et se leva précipitamment pour faire face à cette voix mais il fut accueillit par un drôle de paysage. L'homme était dans une plaine bercé par le coucher de soleil, des tas de fleur de lys s'étendait à l'infini et il n'y avait qu'un seul arbre en vue.

L'homme vit une jeune fille au yeux rouge en tenue de seifuku accompagné de 4 autres personnes, un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir 10 ans, un vieux monsieur portant un chapeau qui semblait lui sourire, une très belle jeune femme qui portait un kimono oiran, un un gars qui semblai plus normal que les autres puisque ce dernier portait un sweet-shirt à capuche, un pantalon jeans et un pendentif rectangulaire avec 平和

et 家族 gravé dessus.

La jeune fille ne dis rien alors le viel homme entama une conversation. "Quel est ton nom ?"

L'homme trembla à l'entente de la voix. Tout semblait tourné autour de lui, il se demandait si il n'était pas entrain d'halluciné. "Ta-Takahashi Takahiro."

"Tu semble beaucoup détesté cette personne pour l'envoyer en Enfer ?". Takahiro resta silencieux comme une tombe. Il se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix en mettant le nom de l'autre personne sur le site. L'homme chauve, voyant aucune réaction de la part de Takahiro, ne tiqua pas à la question ignorée. "Tu le déteste tans que ça ?"

Takahiro sursauta encore. Il détourna le regard face à ses 5 personnes. "Oui. Oui, je le déteste. Je le hais tellement que les mots ne sont pas suffisant pour décrire ma douleur."

Ce fut au tour de la femme de répondre, la curiosité la piqua "Qu'as t-il fait ?"

"Mon frère... Mon petit frère est mort à cause de ce salopard. Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner."

La femme soupira "Il semble avoir du succès auprès de beaucoup de personnes..." Takahiro hurla presque en colère en se retournant "Oui, il est célèbre et alors ?" Il marqua un temps de pause voulant se calmer "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis."

La jeune fille parla enfin d'une voix très calme et angélique "Que décide tu ?" Takahiro manqua de s'étouffer avec les larmes "Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !"

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tourna sa tête vers l'un de ses assistant "Yamawaro ?" Le petit garçon hocha la tête et lança une petite feuille dans le ciel "Oui, Mademoiselle."

En quelque instant le vide laissa place à un objet. La jeune fille le ramassa et tendis l'bjet vers Takahiro, c'était une poupée de paille jaune avec une ficelle rouge qui semblait lié à une sorte de cou. "Prend ceci." Takahiro pris la poupée de paille, curieux.

"Si tu veux vraiment obtenir réparation, tu n'a qu'à dénouer la ficelle. Une fois le nœud défait, tu sera lié à moi par contre. Je te vengerais. J'enverrais ton ennemi en enfer." Takahiro approcha ses doigts de la ficelle "Mais..." et se stoppa quand la jeune fille eu yeux rouge continua "Tu dois savoir autre chose... une fois la vengeance accomplie, tu me devra une compensation." Takahiro lui fit un regard interrogateur "Deux tombes pour une malédiction. Quand tu mourra, ton âme ira en Enfer." _Quoi ?_ "Tu sera condamné à erré toujours, meurtri par mille souffrance et jamais il ne sera donner de connaitre le paradis... tu ne connaîtra que l'enfer."

Quelque chose accrocha les jambes de Takahiro. Il baissa les yeux et vis plusieurs squelettes qui le faisaient enfoncé dans le sol.

"NON ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !"

Au loin, le jeune fille lui parla tandis qu'il continuait ses hurlements "Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider du reste."

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : -Quel est ton nom ? -Takahashi Takahiro. -Tu le déteste tans que ça ? -Mon frère... Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ce qu'il à fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis. -Que décide tu ? -Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !

 _Pensée_

 _"Souvenir/Retour en arrière"_

* * *

 **Noces** **Orageuses**

* * *

 _3 : Accident_

* * *

Usagi était allongé dans son lit. Depuis la mort de Misaki, il n'avait plus bougé le petit doigt. Même quand Eri Aikawa était venue faire du rangement toutes les semaine où pour essayer de lui parler, il n'avait pas bouger. Il mincit de plus en plus, ressemblant presque à un squelette. Il repensa encore à tout ce qui c'était passé avant l'accident. _Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas. Les funérailles de Misaki ont été finies il y a une semaine mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à y assister. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on me regarde mal. Pour qu'on m'accuse de l'avoir tué, alors que c'est en grand partie de la faute de l'autre personne. Cette personne qui me l'a arraché et qui, aujourd'hui, continue de vivre comme si de rien n'était._

Pour Usagi, celui qui méritait d'être enterré si pied sous terre ou pire, de brûler en enfer, c'était l'autre...

 _~~Flash-Back_

 _Appartement de Akihiko_

 _"Misaki, cela fait bientôt plus de 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble."_

 _"Je sais, baka. Tu n'arrête pas de me le dire ces derniers temps."_

 _Usami se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où son amant était entrain de ranger la vaisselle. Il passa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui trembla au contact._

 _"Je t'aime Misaki."_

 _Misaki sursauta et rougissais très fort. Clairement, il voulait lui dire la même chose mais même dans ces moment-là les mots restait pendu à sa langue._

 _Misaki se retourna vers l'écrivain qui lui sourirait. Il regardait une petite boite noir dans sa main. Usagi s'agenouilla en prenant la main de Misaki, ce dernier se sentit très étourdis surtout sur la question qui est posée dans ce genre de situation._

 _Usagi regarda Misaki dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la boite "Misaki Takahashi, veux tu m'épouser ?"_

 _"Heeee ?"_

 _Usagi embrassa doucement la paume de sa main. "Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Alors... veut tu etre 'ma fiancée'. Misaki rougissa encore plus qu'avant à tel point que son visage allait ressemblé à une tomate. Il jeta sa serviette sur le comptoir et partis à la fenetre, prenant un moment pour réfléchir. Usagi se releva et alla vers son amant._

 _"Misaki ?"_

 _"Tu est un idiot, Usami-san, un idiot."_

 _"Tu refuse ?"_

 _"Je-Je n'ai pas dit ça..."_

 _Usagi tenta dans bien de mal de rassuré son aman quand il entendis un petit reniflement. "Misaki ?"_

 _"Tu- Tu est un baka, Usagi."_

 _"Je suis déso-"_

 _"Je t'aime."_

 _Usagi écarquilla les yeux et faillit laisser tomber la bague de fiançailles. Il resta sans voix. Soudain Misaki passa ses bras autour du dos de Usagi et plongea son visage dans sa poitrine en pleurant. Le romancier mis une main sur le tête de son jeune amant et le caressa. "Je t'aime aussi Misaki."_

 _Misaki continua de pleuré silencieusement avant de se calmer et de répondre "Oui."_

 _Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde avaient félicité l'annonce du mariage de Usagi et Misaki. Takahiro était très content pour son petit frère, il leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Tout le monde avait été heureux pour eux sauf que la jalousie vis à vis de Akihiko avait engendré une colère cher certaines personnes. Certaines désiraient Misaki plus que tout au monde, et une certaine personne allait remédier à ça._

 _7 semaines plus tard (jour de l'enterrement de vie de garçon)_

 _Misaki et Usagi étaient sortis faire la fête. Après des mois de préparatifs de mariage, le jour été assez bien préparé pour l'accueillir. La salle de réception, le banquet, les diférents serviteurs, la robe de mariée de Misaki, la liste des invités, l'église où ils se diront oui, tout avait été bien préparé._

 _Usagi et Misaki voulaient enterré leur vie de garçon avant de pouvoir, selon l'expression de Misaki, être enchaînés à l'autre personne. L'un était complètement ko dû au manque d'habitude de boire de l'alcool, tandis que l'autre semblait dans un état ébriété absolument et ne pouvait pas conduire correctement ce soir là. Usagi zigzagua sur la route, souriant à lui même alors que Misaki tenta tans bien de mal de le résonner de conduire prudemment dans son état de fatigue total._

 _Ils auraient pu appeler un taxi, mais Usagi était trop saoule pour réfléchir normalement. Il frima en roulant à toute allure sur l'autoroute dans sa belle voiture de sport rouge qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune. "Allez on profite de la vie-"_

 _Misaki remarqua une voiture bleu clair roulé à contre sens et fonça droit sur eux. "USAMI ! ATTENTION !"_

 _Usagi n'eu pas le temps de dévier sa voiture. Les bruit du crash et des kaxons résonnaient très fort sur la route, ils était assez proche de la ville pour que certains habitants les entendent. L'autre chauffeur remarqua l'accident en souriant dans son rétroviseur et s'enfuit dans la nuit mais Usagi savait très bien à qui appartenait l'autre voiture._

 _Fin de Flash-Back~~_

Usagi claqua son poing sur la table en repensant à son concurrent qui avait essayer de lui voler son véritable amour "Tu va me le payer !"

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Shiranai Atsune : Kikou toi, merci de 'tes' commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de lire ceci. :) Ne t'en fais pas pour la langue espagnol, je t'aurais répondu dans cette langue si tu ne m'avait pas ré envoyer une review en français. Oui, au premier chapitre c'était bien Ai et ses alcolytes à la réception de l'enterrement de Misaki. Ou plutôt que c'était Kikuri et Yamawaro, Hone Onna et Ichimoku Ren.

Il y aura différent chapitre dont la plupart seront des souvenirs comme ici. Qui est le vrai coupable ? Pourquoi Akihiko n'est il pas venu à l'enterrement de son être cher ? Takahio va t'il dénouer la ficelle ? Tans de questions se posent dans ma tête ? Quand j'ai de l'imagination, après ça ne s'arrête plus. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : -Quel est ton nom ? -Takahashi Takahiro. -Tu le déteste tans que ça ? -Mon frère... Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ce qu'il à fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis. -Que décide tu ? -Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !

 _Pensée_

 _"Souvenir/Retour en arrière"_

* * *

 **Noces** **Orageuses**

* * *

 _4 : Le Vrai Coupable_

* * *

 _Pov Inconnu_

Je t'avais prévenu, Usami Akihiko. Personne ne touche à mon petit Misaki-chéri. Je te détestais déjà avant que tu ne vienne au monde, toi un grand écrivain. Je te détestais encore plus quand j'ai sû que Misaki était et avait emménager avec toi, et je bouillonnais de rage quand cette salope de Aikawa à clamer haut et fort autour de nous que Misaki et toi allaient vous marié.

Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire cette fois ci ? Tu te trompe. Misaki m'appartient, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Tu devais l'avoir assez influencer pour pouvoir être avec lui pour le restant de sa vie.

Je ressentais comme un immense soulagement quand j'ai su que Misaki ne t'appartiendra plus jamais. Je peux enfin me reposer et travailler dans la paix en sachant que quand je mourrais je serais à SES cotés.

Tout le monde ici repense encore à ce cher petit Misaki. Il faut dire que le voir ici, avait été comme un immense bonheur. C'est comme si dans certains cas, il était le petit rayon de soleil qui éclairait l'obscurité des autres personnes.

Misaki à éclairci MON obscurité. J'étais dans une période sombre quand je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a fait sortir de ma déprime, il à rallumer une petite lueur en moi qui s'était éteind. Alors... comment peut tu me le prendre.

Quand la femme est venu nous interviewer dans la société, j'avais lu tout les livres que tu avais sortis et j'étais furieusement jaloux qu'un écrivain comme toi ait pu profité d'un jolie corps comme celui ci.

J'avais contenu ma rage pendant des jours et des jours. Mais quand j'ai su que la mort avait séparé Misaki et de toi, j'ai été sur le toit du bâtiment, et j'ai rit... beaucoup rit. Ma joie était enfin complète. Et elle à été encore plus quand tout le monde à su pour l'accident, t'accusant toi, le grand Usami Akihiko, écrivain connu de tous, d'avoir oser 'assassiner' sa propre fiancée en étant saoule.

Tout le monde avait assisté à l'enterrement de ce cher Misaki et j'aurais été heureux que tu vienne. Les personnes qui t'auront trouvé là-bas, t'aurais fait du mal. Tout le monde t'aurais fait souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert, c'était ça le plan. Mais visiblement tu étit bien trop lâche pour y assister.

Maintenant, tout le monde est déprimé. Certains, comme toi Usami, ont cessé de travailler. Pire. Non mieux. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. J'appris récemment de la bouche de Isaka que la société allait fermé. Toi, tu ne travaille plus il ne restait que moi dans la compétition. Ce n'est pas grave que la société ferme parce que je peux bien gagner ma vie en vendant mes mangas à quelqu'un d'autre. Et peut être même faire un Best-seller dans lequel je raconterai ma biographie, ma vie, mes récits et ainsi que mon plan en détails pour récupéré l'amour de ma vie.

Et moi ne te laisserais pas faire. Je te détruirais, je te tuerais et je t'emmènerais jusqu'au porte de l'enfer, Akihiko.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Shiranai Atsune : I saw that you were not and that you do not speak French. Do you want me to change the story to be in your language ? I can understand that you use a translator to read and that's fine because I do the same thing when a story is in English, I translate it into French. If my tongue annoys you, I can always change it if you wish... See ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé : -Quel est ton nom ? -Takahashi Takahiro. -Tu le déteste tans que ça ? -Mon frère... Il est mort à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ce qu'il à fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un écrivain reconnu et très respecté de tous, qui peut se permettre de faire des choses atroce sans qu'il ne sois punis. -Que décide tu ? -Je veux... que ce salopard aille en enfer !

 _Pensée_

 _"Souvenir/Retour en arrière"_

* * *

 **Noces** **Orageuses**

* * *

 _5 : Reunion_

* * *

Une jolie jeune femme aux long cheveux noir comme la nuit s'approcha d'une femme fatiguée à la cafétéria qui menaçait de s'éfondrée à terre.

*baille* "Un jour comme un autre au bureau."

La femme, qui n'avait pas l'air dans un état de fatigue malgré les nombreuses heures supplémntaires se pris un café. "Dur journée ?"

"Non, dure semaine..."

"Ah bon ?"

"Enfin... Ça dépend où est ce que vous êtes classée aussi." Elle fit face à la femme et fit étonnée de voir un visage pas du tout connu "Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes..."

La femme au long cheveux lui sourit "Je m'appelle Honda Ona." L'autre fatigué lui tendis la main "Eri Aikawa."

"Oh. Alors vous êtes Aikawa ? La célèbre Eri Aikawa ? L'éditrice du célèbre Usagi-Usami Akihiko ? Le romancier Yaoi ?"

"Ex-éditrice."

Honda sembla surprise.

"Je ne suis plus son éditrice depuis..." Aikawa mis une main à sa bouche, se retenant de pleuré. "Depuis... un certain temps."

"Depuis quand ?"

Les deux femme entendirent un raclement de gorge. A côté de la cafetière de se trouvait Ryûichirô Isaka, le directeur de l'entreprise.

"Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de 'ça' quand je suis dans le coin, Aikawa, ça m'arrangerait.

"C'est vous qui faites toujours tout pour me coller au basque !"

"Il faut bien... Depuis qu'une certaine personne est passée de Écrivain Yaoi à Meurtrier, on a perdu 78% de nos ventes."

Aikawa s'approcha dangereusement de Isaka, le poing levé vers le ciel, sous le regard confus d'Honda "C'était un accident. Je suis sûre qu'il ne la pas tué."

Isaka ne tiqua pas, il était habitué aux menaces de son éditrice préférée qui ne cessait de défendre Akihiko. "Les preuves étaient devant nous : Akihiko était saoul et son taux d'alcoolémie était 5x au dessus de la moyenne quand des médecins ont fait des test." Il s'approche du visage de Aikawa, la fixa les yeux dans les yeux "Il-a-tué-Misaki."

Aikawa n'en pouvait plus. Combien de fois avait elle entendue cette phrase de la bouche des autres. Avec une force incroyable, elle gifla Isaka qui tomba à la renverse. "Va te faire enculé, Isaka ! Je trouverais la vérité ! Avec ou sans ton aide."

...

Dès que Aikawa fut partie, Honda alla vers Isaki qui avait du mal à se relever. "Excusez-moi pour cette interaction, mademoiselle..."

"Honda. Appeler moi Honda."

"Et bien, miss Honda, je suis navrée que vous ayez pû insiter à cette scène."

Honda lui sourit "Ce n'est rien, monsieur." Elle fit une pause en regardant sa tasse de café "Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé ici pour que tout les employers oient fatigués à ce point là. Et surtout... Qui est Misaki ?"

 _A suivre..._


End file.
